voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyohei Rikudoh
Kyohei Rikudoh is a selectable character from Scandal in the Spotlight. Background His father, Hiromi Rikudoh, was also a top idol who was one of the first male idols to be able to break a record label overseas. However, while Kyohei was swimming (to show his father how much better he had gotten), he went too far in the ocean and started drowning. Although his father saved his life, he drowned at the young age of 27. Feeling guilty, Kyohei believes that he took away the perfect life from his father, and that it is therefore Kyohei's responsibility and duty to surpass his father - to prove that his father didn't die needlessly at such a young age. When he meets you he just wants you to write lyrics for him while Ryo is missing but he slowly starts falling in love with you. After marrying he and you have a 10 year old son named Kanato. His True Colors Kyohei Rikudoh - Insight.jpg Kyohei - 10 Years Ago.jpg Kyohei Rikudoh - Insight 2.jpg Kyohei - Insight3.jpg Appearance Kyohei Rikudoh - Pop Star Attire.png|Kyohei's Pop Star Attire Kyohei has brown hair that's parted on the left and the left side is slicked back, brown eyes, two piercings on his left ear, a silver clip on his right ear, and a navel piercing. He also has a muscular body that he doesn't mind showing off. Outfits *'Pop Star Attire:' Kyohei wears a white vest with gold shoulder pieces, similar to those of the Voltage Inc game Star-Crossed Myth. His vest opens in the middle, revealing his chest and stomach. The inside of his vest is red fabric with gold buttons. He also wears a pelt of animal fur at his side. He wears white pants with red fabric and a gold bow wrapped around them. He also wears high-rising black laced up shoes. It is also seen that he has a necklace with the letter "R" on it. *'Formal Attire:' Kyohei wears a black blazer and a black polo shirt with white polka dots. He has a pink colored handkerchief in his breast pocket. To top it off, he wears a black tie. *'Business Attire:' Same as casual attire. *'Casual Attire:' Kyohei wears a red leather jacket over a white V-neck T-shirt, a grey scarf with leopard print, dark blue jeans, and black boots. he also wears a watch on his right wrist, and a black ring on his left ring finger. When's he's out in public, he'll wear aviator sunglasses. *'Sleepwear: '''Kyohei wears a midnight blue and hot pink sweater and a grey tank top underneath the sweater. Personality Kyohei is arrogant and demanding, often acting superior to you. This caused you to be intimidated by his kingly aura. He often orders you around and forces you to obey him, like having you walk Little Yamada or hold his bag. He also has the habit of coming in uninvited to your room without knocking, which surprises you. He is also not afraid to show you the meaning of "sexy" using actions on you. He teased you when you two were in his room and he licked the blood off your finger, making you embarrassed. At first, he does this only to help you write lyrics, but as time passes he starts doing it because he actually fell in love with you. Kyohei would also do anything to reach the top of the charts each and every week. He even went as far as to crush the so far gaining-popularity band Grenade in order to stay at number 1 in the charts. However, it is later seen that he does this so he can surpass his father. However, in spite of his confidence and his usual ability to work through things without any problem, even he has his moments of weakness. This especially comes into play during his 'Love Rivals' route when he sees he's outmatched by Ritsuto. He has often been compared to Ritsuto due to their similar personalities, albeit neither one of them like it when they're compared to one another. After he falls in love with you, he starts to show a more kinder, gentler, protective and a little bit of a possessive side to him (his kinder and gentler side are seen towards the end of the main story, protective and possessive being in the main story and the sub story "To My Beautiful Jewel"). Even though he may be kind and gentle after he falls for you, he still enjoys teasing you and seeing how you react, often by doing suggestive things to you (making you flustered by pushing you down on the bed). Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Episode 0 ''Coming Soon... Main Story Kyohei Rikudoh tells you to write an "ultra sexy" song for Revance's 10th anniversary. As you are writing the song, you also serve as REVANCE's assistant manager with Mr. Sasuyama. You were taken to many meetings to observe REVANCE and "learn the ropes." At first, you were just a songwriter to him, but as he fell in love with you, he began to help you out on the song, even offering to "teach" you how to be sexy. You declined, but you reconsidered as the failed attempts at writing a sexy song continued to rise. You later begged Kyohei to sleep with you, which he declined. When you asked why, he said that if you write the song, he'll show you. After you finished writing the song, he explained that he declined sleeping with you because he was in love with you, and he wanted to sleep with you as lovers. He even wrote a song (called "Daylight") to counter yours, to express his love to you. Epilogue Coming Soon... Sequel You are given a proposition to write your very first play for the big screens after winning a contest. At the same time, REVANCE is proposed to go overseas for the states, which results in a conflict between you and Kyohei. You stay in Japan for your screenwriting career to begin, but you were still REVANCE's songwriter; it therefore causes you to leave your home at REVANCE and go back to your apartment, thus temporarily breaking up with Kyohei. A few days later, when a broadcast a REVANCE's song is played live on the televisions, Kyohei freezes up and can't sing the words, so a pre-recording is played instead. You text Kyohei asking if he's okay. At the day of the audition of actors for the play, Kyohei shows up and apologizes to you, declaring that he wants to be successful together. He claimed that REVANCE used to be the most important thing in his life, but now it's you. He then takes the leading role in your play, which goes off successfully. Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Love Rivals Coming Soon... Love Rivals Epilogue Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= Give Me Forever Coming Soon... Trivia *The other members of REVANCE describe the fried rice that Kyohei makes (often before shows) as the "best fried rice." *He is often called "Sir Kyo". *He has a belly button ring of a cross. *Kyohei was ranked 7th in the 2015 General Election. Category:Scandal in the Spotlight Category:Kyohei Rikudoh Category:Characters Category:Producer Category:Pop Star Category:Band Member Category:Born in September Category:Libra Sign Category:Disguise Category:Musician Category:GE2015 Category:Pet Owner Category:Voiced Category:Sweet Cafe Top Category:Blood Type A